Today's networked computing environments are used in businesses for generating and storing large amounts of critical data. The systems used for moving, storing, and manipulating this critical data are expected to have high performance, high capacity, and high reliability, while being reasonably priced. In addition, certain systems within the networked computing environment may be required to provide different specific functionality depending upon how the environment is configured. For example, some storage systems may require extra I/O capacity, wherein others may require more memory. The system manufacturer must be capable of providing various required configurations for its customers.
In the past, system manufacturers have provided and maintained entirely separate systems for each configuration required. This is a disadvantageous solution, as more parts must be purchased, more inventory maintained, and more field replaceable units must be stocked and made available. This raises the costs of production, maintenance, and ultimately the cost to the end user. What is desired is to produce a storage system that is flexible enough to support various configurations in a cost effective manner.